Vacaciones ¿Privadas?
by Stellar Hime
Summary: Sakura e Ino se van de vacaciones, a disfrutar de su libertad. Sasuke sin querer escucha una conversación entre ambas –No creo que te vayas a ligar a un tío antes que yo- dijo la pelirosa. Al parecer al Uchiha no le gustó lo que escuchó xD.
1. La verdad de Sakura

Hola a todos ñ,ñ

Emm bueno la verdad después de haaarto, haaarto tiempo me he animado a dar vida a esta idea tan extraña. Esta semi basada en cosas reales (no se hagan ideas precipitadas xD) viendo como va, creo que será más que nada humor :B así que preparaos para reír :3

-Summary- Sakura e Ino se van de vacaciones, disfrutar de su libertad. Sasuke sin querer escucha una conversación entre ambas –No creo que te vayas a ligar a un tío antes que yo- dijo la pelirosa. Al parecer al Uchiha no le gustó lo que esuchó xD.

-Pairings- Emm pues no esta bien definido. Habrá un poco de todo, debido a la trama y al tipo de humor tan morboso, ya verán xD aunque este paso terminara en un todosxtodos O:

-Advertencias- Ninguna por ahora :B

-Disclamier- Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. No escribo esto con fines de lucro.

x

.

x

.

x

**Vacaciones **_**¿Privadas?**_

By: _**S**_tellar _**H**_ime

_Capitulo I: La Verdad de Sakura_

El verano es una de las mejores épocas. Todo el mundo parece alegre, el aire es fresco y el sol radiante. Nada podría ser mejor. Sakura salía con una sonrisa radiante de la torre de la Hokage_. 'Por fin, mis merecidas_ _vacaciones'_

_. Flash Back._

_Tsunade revisaba con cautela el informe de la misión. Dirigió una mirada al grupo de ninjas que tenía al frente. En los últimos seis meses les había asignado misión tras misión, prácticamente sin descanso. Miró a Sakura y le sonrió – No les asignaré mas misiones, hasta dentro de una semana o dos semanas- _

_-Nee, nee Tsunade-baachan ¿eso significa…?- interrumpió Naruto_

_-¿Vacaciones?- a Sakura le brillaban los ojos, ¡estaba esperando esos hace meses!_

_-si así quieren tomarlo…- les respondió la Hogake_

_-Genial- la kunoichi sonrió- al fin mi anhelado viaje a la playa con la cerda- La pelirosa parecía en una ensoñación_

_-¿Viaje a la playa?- se extraño Naruto- ¡en Konoha no hay playas Sakura-chan!-_

_-¡Venga Naruto! Son mis vacaciones, me ire a esa playa turística que hay a las afueras de Suna, hay un millar de hoteles y recintos de surf, será el p-a-r-a-í-s-o- en eso reaccionó- ¿y uds? ¿Qué harán?- les preguntó curiosa a sus compañeros mientras salían del despacho de Tsunade_

_-Yo… yo creo que me iré de farra con Shikamaru y Chouji- Naruto pareció pensarlo un poco- ¡y me gastaré mis cupones de ramen del Ichiraku!- dijo alegremente- y tú Teme, que harás?- el rubio parecía inspeccionar a Sasuke _

_-Hn-_

_-Eso no suena de lo más entretenido- dijo la pelirosa al aire- ¿ah? ¿y Kakashi-sensei?- la ninja miró a los lados, no estaba en ninguna parte._

_-seguro se fue a leer los últimos tomos del Icha Icha- dijo Naruto con cara pensativa- oye Sai y tu que harás?-_

_-Pues no lo sé, creo que tendré que investigar que hace uno cuando esta de vacaciones- dijo con esa sonrisa plástica tan característica_

_Sakura suspiró- como sea, que se diviertan ¡nos vemos!- dijo alejándose, alzando la mano a modo de despedida_

_. Fin Flash Back._

Y ahí estaba, en su toalla gigante, tomando sol y disfrutando de la música de la playa, por fin… sus merecidas vacaciones.

-Ay Frentona esto si que es vida- suspiró Ino volteándose para que el sol le diera de frente ahora- ¡podría estar de vacaciones toda la vida!-

-créeme, no eres la única- Sakura se acomodó el pareo que tenía encima de la cabeza- esto me encanta- suspiró- ¡sin los gritos de Naruto, las 'molestias' de Sasuke o los 'fea' de Sai!- agregó, Ino sonrió

-Pues no puedo decir lo mismo, porque a donde vaya me encuentro con las nubes de Shikamaru o la comida de Chouji!- bromeó mirando al cielo

-¿con que no te gusta mirar las nubes eh?- dijo irónicamente- Ino rió

-Eso ya es cuento viejo Frentona, ahora soy libre- dijo socarronamente afirmándose en sus codos

-Si, si como digas- dijo dándose vuelta. Sacudió su largo cabello y se acomodó las gafas- te apetece un trago Cerda, yo invitó- Ino despegó la mirada de las nubes y aceptó con la cabeza

-En una de esas en la barra encontramos a unos surfistas guapos como los de ayer para salir en la noche-

-No estaría nada de mal- aprobó la pelirosa- anda, vamos-

x

.

x

.

x

La música se escuchaba por toda la playa, la arena blanca, aguas cristalinas, bares y servicios de comida por la orilla. Eso era todo un paraíso. Tal vez y no se arrepentía de acompañar al Dobe de Naruto a vacacionar en ese lugar, eso sin contar que las mujeres del lugar eran un deleite a la vista.

Sasuke estaba sentado de espaldas a en uno de los pubs a la orilla de la playa, con su dorso al desnudo observaba metros mas allá como Naruto se caía olímpicamente de su tabla de surf…

-_Promiscous Girl_- dijo una voz un tanto familiar a su espalda- esa es tu canción Frentona- se escuchó una risa

Un momento_ '¿Frentona?'_

-y lo dices como si no te llegara a ti también, ¿eh cerda?-

Esa voz era inconfundible _'Sakura'_ se volteó con cautela. Observó disimuladamente la escena ante sus ojos; Ahí estaban Yamanaka y su molesta compañera de equipo. Estaban sentadas en la barra. No pudo evitar fijarse en su escasa vestimenta, Sakura traía un bikini color turquesa cuya parte superior estaba amarrado al cuello, encima de sus torneadas piernas algo así como una tela delgada color fucsia. Llevaba gafas y tomaba un vaso con un color rojo, miraba concentrada hacia la playa.

-Venga Sakura, mira a ese idiota- dijo la rubia de bikini violeta apuntando hacia las olas- ¡se habrá caído ya sus veinte veces!- rió tomando un trago de su vaso con un liquido transparente. La pelirosa igual rió

-Si, si ya lo había visto...- respondió- no se porqué pero se me hace extrañamente familiar…- dijo dudosa, para después mirar hacia otro lado con un extraño brillo en sus ojos

-y ahora que te pasa?- le preguntó la rubia mirando hacia donde miraba su amiga. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro- aha… ya veo, si no esta nada mal- dijo como analizando algo por allá en las olas- se me hace parecido a Neji, ¿no te parece Sa-ku-ra?-

La pelirosa rió- si, si como sea… ya me conoces- dijo holgazanamente- y tu, ¿ya te decidiste?- preguntó, Ino pareció pensarlo un poco

-Estoy en la duda…- murmuró dándole otro sorbo a su vaso- Sakura miró al frente concentrándose

-Estas entre el de coleta y ese paliducho que esta con el idiota que se cae a cada rato, nee?- dijo sacando algo de su bolso. Ino asintió con la cabeza- Yo que tu me vengo con el blancucho, el otro me recuerda mucho a Shikamaru…-comentó disimuladamente- además tiene buen cuerpo…-

-Si, tienes razón-

Sasuke casi se atragantó con su tequila ¿Estaban Sakura e Ino vitriniando hombres?

-Ojalá estos sean mas divertidos que los de ayer- comentó Ino dándole una bocanada a su cigarro, la Haruno asintió con la cabeza

-Cierto… pero el local no estaba mal- comentó Sakura

El menor de los Uchiha miró para otro lado ¿Esas eran las tan ansiadas vacaciones de Sakura? Eso no le gustaba nada.

-Nee, lista frentona?-

-Como siempre Cerda- suspiró- y la apuesta sigue en pie, eh!- dijo animadamente mirando a su amiga

-Aha, que de eso no te quepa duda- dijo riendo socarronamente- prepara tu chequera frentona- Sakura la miró altiva

-No creo que te vayas a ligar a un tío antes que yo Cerda- comentó al aire- así que prepara tus ahorros- amabas rieron. El hombre a su lado escupió un poco de su trago _'Otro perdedor' _pensaron las kunoichis

Pero es que eso era sencillamente el colmo. Las palabras "No creo que te vayas a ligar a un tío antes que yo" sonaban en su cabeza como un martilleo insoportable. ¿Era su cabeza o realmente Sakura había dicho semejante disparate?

-Vamonos Ino- dijo Sakura echándole una mirada nada disimulada a Sasuke, quien estaba de espaldas a ellas pero aun así pudo notar aquella analítica mirada sobre el. La rubia rió.

-Aun ni te acabas la carne de hoy y estas viendo la de mañana- comentó la rubia escudriñando a Sasuke con los ojos

-O la de hoy en la noche, dirás- dijo Sakura obviando el hecho de que ese cabello negro y esa torneada espalda se le hacían demasiado familiares. Las chicas se retiraron, cada una con una tabla de surf bajo el brazo, Sasuke se giró discretamente viéndolas marcharse…

El moreno dio un vistazo a su vaso de tequila, tal vez el alcohol lo estaba haciendo delirar. Porque aunque debía admitir que sin duda esa estrecha cintura, ese liso y sedoso cabello rosa, esas torneadas y ahora mas bronceadas piernas y aquellas caderas pronunciadas eran definitivamente las de su compañera… Sasuke no recordaba que la palabra libertina calzara con la descripción de Sakura.

Ahora… ¿por qué Sasuke se sabía el cuerpo de la pelirosa casi de memoria? –Hn- 'Detalles'.

x

.

x

.

x

Naruto estaba prácticamente echado boca abajo en su toalla. Sasuke leía un libro pasando por alto el hecho de que cada mujer que pasaba se lo comía con los ojos. Chouji comía y comía y Shikamaru… bueno Shikamaru veía las nubes.

-Oye Teme, ¿y el teme de Sai aun no regresa?- preguntó el rubio dándose vuelta

-Hn no lo veo por acá- dijo el moreno mirando hacia los lados

-a Sai se le dio bastante bien el surf- comentó Chouji mientras habría un paquete de papas fritas- de seguro las chicas lo amaran-

-Hn- a Sasuke no le hacía gracia recordar que al chico "blancucho pero de buen cuerpo" que Sakura se había referido era nada mas y nada menos que Sai.

-Oye Teme y a ti te dan miedo las olas o qué?- pregunto Naruto, Sasuke se limitó a alzar una ceja- ooooh- murmuró el rubio parándose y mirando 'algo' como embelesado…

-¿y ahora qué te dio dobe?-

-Es… es…- el chico de ojos azules apuntaba al frente- ¡es HINATA-CHAN!-

Probablemente toda la playa lo escucho.

x

.

x

.

x

La heredera de los Hyuuga caminaba tranquilamente por la playa mirando hacia el mar, tomando un jugo de piña. _'Donde se habrá metido Neji-niisan…'_

-¡es HINATA-CHAN- _'¿Eh?'_

Por un momento Hinata se giró pero no divisó a nadie conocido _'ya estoy alucinando con la voz de Na-naruto-kun'_ sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-Nee, nee Hinata-san te estábamos buscando- la aludida miró a su derecha, ahí estaba su hermana Hanabi y Neji, quien extrañamente no tenía esa expresión de seriedad en su rostro- Neji-san es genial surfeando!- comentó la menor de los Hyuuga- hubieras visto como todas esas arpías en bikini se lo comían con la mirada- comento enfadada-

Hinata miró su indumentaria, ¿seria ella una de esas arpías en bikini también? Al y al cabo ella también había estado _echándole un ojo_ a uno que otro surfista… y traía bikini.

-Etto…-

A unos cuantos metros Sakura e Ino observaban a los Hyuuga…

-¿Ves Ino?- dijo la oji verde en un susurro- ¡te dije que era Neji!-

-Ya ya… emociónate un poco menos!- murmuró la rubia- ¡esto no me agrada!-

-¿y que tiene de malo que Neji este en la playa eh?-

-Venga frentona, no es Neji.. es que… ¡Toda Konoh parece estar aquí!- dijo un tanto irritada- ¡ya ves lo que nos dijo Sai!- dijo recordando- Sasuke-kun, Chouji, Naruto y hasta el holgazán de Shika!- continuó exasperada- solo falta que nos aparezca Kiba o el rarito de Shino-

-O mejor que eso, el mismísimo Kazegake, ¿nee?- dijo Sakura sin poner atención a lo irritada que estaba Ino-

-¿Gaara?-

-Mira al frente- dijo dudosa- creo que esto será interesante, ¿no lo crees?- miró con curiosidad a la rubia

-¿Interesante?- Ino analizó el mensaje entre líneas que Sakura le insinuó _'¿Porqué no?'_- puede ser…-_'al fin y al cabo_ _tirarme a Sai de nuevo no estaría nada de mal'_ una sonrisa extraña se formuló en su cara- bastante interesante…-

Sakura sonrió altiva. Es cierto que no quería que todos sus amigos se filtraran en sus vacaciones, por nada y a ultima hora cambiaron de playa… pero hay que admitir que los amores de verano eran algo bastante entretenido_. 'Gaara no esta mal… aunque parece que Ino se lo tiró…'_ la pelirosa hizo un mohín con la nariz _'detalles'_.

-¿Sakura-chan?- esa voz le era demasiado conocida _'Y se acabaron mis vacaciones'_ _**'Por ahora'**_le respondió una vocecilla en su interior

Continuará…

x

.

x

.

x

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Se que es raro, Sakura e Ino parecen ser unas verdaderas sueltas.. pero no será tan así. Ya verán al paso de la historia, la cual no creo tenga mas de cinco o seis capítulos :3

Cualquier crítica o sugerencia, para las parejas o lo que sea, ya saben ahí abajito un review :D

_Besos,_

_**S**_tellar.-


	2. Yo nunca y Reflexiones

Hola estimados lectores ñ,ñ Ojalá estén de lo mejor :D yo por mi lado bien porque quedé en la Universidad en la carrera que quería (y quien le importa? xD) Bueno sin más distracciones, los dejo con el capitulo :B

-Summary- Sakura e Ino se van de vacaciones, disfrutar de su libertad. Sasuke sin querer escucha una conversación entre ambas –No creo que te vayas a ligar a un tío antes que yo- dijo la pelirosa. Al parecer al Uchiha no le gustó lo que esuchó xD.

-Pairings- Emm pues no esta bien definido. Pero en este capítulo hay más. Hay un poco de NejiSaku, InoSai, NaruHina, Leve ShikaTema y KibaIno.

-Advertencias- digamos que en este capitulo los personajes andan sueltos de lengua… y de cuerpo.

-Disclamier- Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. No escribo esto con fines de lucro.

**Vacaciones **_**¿Privadas?**_

By: _**S**_tellar _**H**_ime

_Capitulo anterior…_

_-¿Sakura-chan?- esa voz le era demasiado conocida __'Y se acabaron mis vacaciones'__**'Por ahora' **__le respondió una vocecilla en su interior_

x

.

x

.

x

Capitulo II: Yo _Nunca y Reflexiones_

Y ese había sido el fin de sus tan anheladas vacaciones privadas. Ino aun traía mala cara, ¿pero que más se podía hacer? Eran sus amigos, por mucho que una que otra noche pudieran haber tenido un encuentro tal vez demasiado amistoso…

La rubia bufó. Eso no era lo ella tenía planeado, se suponía que ella y Sakura saldrían a disfrutar de sus vidas, es decir ¡eran jóvenes! A los 19 años no se tiene mucho mas en mente que pasar un buen rato, pero con sus queridos amigos encima probablemente ninguno de esos surfistas de infarto se les acercarían… deberían dejar las travesuras y las maldades para la próxima vez que la Hogake se coloque generosa con las vacaciones… y conociendo a la Quinta, eso sucedería cuando ella y Sakura bordeen los 60 años…

-Esto apesta- dijo por enésima vez la Yamanaka mientras revolvía ropa y más ropa dentro de una maleta

Sakura suspiró. Desde que Ino se había encontrado con el chico de las nubes (léase Shikamaru) andaba con un humor de perros.

Un momento… _¿Perros?_- ¡Venga Ino!- la llamo animada- tengo una idea…- dijo sonriendo altivamente, la rubia alzó una ceja

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Vamos a bailar- una sonrisa de victoria se formó en su rostro- de los chicos sólo hay dos que podríamos llamar dignos bailarines- la rubia sonrió, ya empezaba a entender- y que yo sepa, Kiba no se ha tomado vacaciones…-

-Somos ¡LIBRES!- gritó contenta- Sasuke-kun es demasiado amargado para una disco, a Naruto no le gusta los lugares cerrados y para el vago de Shikamaru sería demasiado…-

-problemático- dijeron al unísono

-esto es perfecto Frentona- dijo abrazando a Sakura por la espalda, cayendo ambas en la enorme cama, ambas reían y parecían haber recuperado el 'espíritu' se comenzaron a golpear con las almohadas mientras gritaban cosas como 'frentona potona' o 'cerda de silicona' (O.ó)

_toc-toc_ (mis efectos especiales no son algo que me enorgullezca xDD) Un sonido desde la ventana las distrajo. Ahí estaba Naruto mirándolas con una cara ¿dudosa?

-nee, nee Sakura-chan ¿in-interrumpo algo?-preguntó mirando hacía otro lado. Sasuke apareció a su lado con su clásica expresión de seriedad

-¡es que no conocen las puertas!- gritó exasperada la pelirosa mirando a la ventana, tapándose un poco con la almohada…

Sasuke alzó una ceja. ¿Qué era todo eso? Ya estaba empezando a asumir que su molesta compañera era una mujer libertina, pero una cosa es ser libertina y muy distinta es ser… lesbi-

-¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí?- preguntó un poco curiosa al ver la cara de asombro del Uchiha

Pero es que, ¿qué otra cara iba a poner? Si se encontró a Sakura e Ino peleando en ropa interior arriba de la única cama que tenían en su habitación compartida, eso estaba bien para las colegialas más no para mujeres bastante desarrolladas y al borde de los veinte años…

Naruto trataba en vano de detener su hemorragia nasal- yo.. eh el TEME!- miró a Sasuke

-¿le pasa algo Sasuke-kun?- preguntó la rubia inocentemente, sin si quiera tratar de cubrir su cuerpo. El Uchiha gruñó y Sakura rodó los ojos.

-Venga ya Cerda, tu no cambias…- la miró- y mas vale que tengan una explicación coherente sino quieren que los mande a volar a los dos de una p-

-Hmp- Sasuke la miró de pies a cabeza y se bajo de la ventana

-¡oye Teme!- miró por donde se había ido Sasuke- ¡espérame!- miró a las muchachas- venía a decirles que si quieren nos juntamos en ese local, ¿como se llamaba?- pensó un momento- ah ese que colocan música rara, dicen que tienen buen sake!- argumentó- ¡nos vemos!- se despidió con la mano y se fue

-Ese Sasuke me las pagará una a una- gruñó la pelirosa

-¡Venga Frentona! Como si no te gustaría tirártelo- le dijo con voz maliciosa-

-Hmp- miro hacia otro lado- no quiero contagiarme de sífilis-

-no sabes lo que te pierdes- dijo orgullosa- Sasuke es excelente en la cama- sonrió con arrogancia

-como sea, no creo que supere a Gaara- dijo con maldad, Ino la miró con rabia, la Haruno soltó una carcajada- lo sabía, ¡LO SABÍA!- gritó victoriosa- nunca te tiraste a Gaara lala lalaa!- se burlaba sacándole la lengua a lo que la rubia le respondió con una amistosa seña con el dedo de al medio

x

.

x

.

x

-Necesitaba esto- suspiró la rubia tirándose holgazanamente tirándose en una de las camas- ¿cuando llegaron?- preguntó una vez cómoda

-ayer por la noche- le respondió el chico de la coleta

-debiste haberme llamado- le reprochó- podría haberles conseguido habitaciones privadas- dijo mirando las otras dos camas

-¿para que?- preguntó- es problemático…- término, acercándose a la ventana para observar el cielo. Temari negó con la cabeza _'este no cambia'_

-¿viniste solo con Chouji?- cuestionó al ver las tres maletas en fila

-No, también vinieron Naruto, Sasuke y Sai- respondió sin mirar- pero esas dos son de Chouji, una tiene ropa y la otra comida- Temari rió- Naruto igual trae dos maletas- comentó. La chica alzó una ceja, gesto que el Nara notó a pesar de estar de espaldas a ella- la otra tiene que tener videos porno…-

x

.

x

.

x

Es cierto. Sasuke Uchiha era demasiado amargado para ir a una disco, pero no lo suficiente para quedarse viendo TV mientras sus amigos salían de juerga…

También es verdad que Naruto odia los espacios cerrados, pero nadie contaba con el techo de vidrio del local, o con sus amplias terrazas…

Y aunque para Shikamaru realmente eso era realmente problemático, más problemático aun era quedarse a discutir con Sabaku no Temari _'Mujeres problemáticas'_

Pero esa tarde las dos kunoichis habían llegado a la conclusión que no dejarían que nada ni nadie arruinaría sus tan ansiadas vacaciones. Ellas la pasarían excelente, no necesitaban beber hasta quedar en estado etílico para pasársela realmente increíble, por que aunque sus amigos de generación eran de los mejores ninjas y muy buenos amigos, ellos no sabían salir de juerga sin que alguno de ellos llegara a alucinar de tanto alcohol. Ellas se conformaban con buena música, gente agradable y uno que otro cigarro, y porque no, si la cosa estaba buena añadir uno que otro amor de verano a la lista.

Mientras Sasuke, Naruto, Chouji, Sai y Kankuro bebían un par de copas, bueno tal vez más de un par… Sakura e Ino bailaban sobre unos cubículos de colores. Las luces mareaban un poco, o bueno eso pensó Naruto. El local estaba bastante lleno y mas de algún 'surfista de infarto'-como decía Ino- se les acercó con segundas intenciones, aunque por un motivo que Sasuke no entendió, las kunoichis los echaban por un tubo con la pura mirada.

-Quiero un trago Cerda, ¿vienes?- Ino miro a una mesa en el segundo como buscando algo

-Emm…- lo dudo- después te sigo, tengo que ir al baño primero…- Sakura la miró divertida

-Shikamaru no esta en el baño, al menos que haya acompañado a Temari- dijo al aire, la rubia hizo una mueca de disgusto- como sea, ¡ahí nos vemos!- dicho esto, se fue a la barra. Ino bufó, era ahora o nunca.

x

.

x

.

x

-¿Tienes very berries?- preguntó Sakura

-Claro- dijo el barman sonriéndole- ¿bien helado o normal?-

-Con harto hielo guapo- respondió guiñándole un ojo

-en seguida- dijo girándose. Sakura suspiró. Ella quería divertirse, quería bailar y reírse sin darle mayor importancia a sus amigos, pero por mucho que evitara pensar en ello, sabía que en el fondo, bien bien en el fondo estaba preocupada por que Naruto no se emborrachara, porque Sasuke no le metiera un chidori al mesero porque se demorara tanto en traer su martini o porque seguridad no se llevara a Sai por estar dibujando de esa forma tan descarada a las go go dancers…

-Idiotas- murmuró

-hn-

-para ser un genio aun no veo que amplíes mucho tu vocabulario, Neji- pronunció lo ultimo con un extraño tono de voz. El joven se dedicó a beber de su copa- ¿Cómo has estado?-

-igual que tu supongo-

-uhmm entonces no soy la única cuyas vacaciones fueron frustradas, aniquiladas, estropeadas, ens-

-ya, ya, comprendo, comprendo- la cortó Neji divertido- sigues hablando demasiado, Haruno- dijo alzando una ceja. Sakura sonrió, se le acercó un poco.

-que yo recuerde eso no era un problema para ti, Hyuuga- dijo altiva- sabías perfectamente como mantenerme callada- lo miro divertida, Neji sonreía.

-solías ser más directa, Sakura- la reto con la mirada, la aludida le sonreía con altivez

-aun lo soy- dijo con seguridad mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de Neji

-Vas rápido ¿eh?- dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros

-tuve un buen maestro-

-su trago, señorita- los interrumpió el barman

-gracias- dijo dándole un sorbo

-al parecer tus gustos siguen intactos- comentó el oji perla mirando el trago de Sakura, ella lo miró divertida

-ay! Venga Neji! A ti te encantaban los berries- dijo colocándose un dedo en la barbilla, como pensando

-No he dicho que no me guste su sabor, aunque tu los bebías muy helado- le recriminó- y después andabas muerte de frío- Sakura hizo un puchero y siguió bebiendo de su copa

-ajá, te gustaba sólo el sabor- dijo acercándose coquetamente a la cara del Hyuuga para después reír. Neji también rió.

-Neji quiero bailar- dijo como si fuera una niña de seis año que le pide un helado a su papá

-ajá, ¿y que tengo que ver yo en eso?- dijo alzando una ceja, la pelirosa hizo un puchero

-Hn-

-sigues siendo igual de mimada que hace tres años-

-ya sabes, la costumbre- dijo haciendo un mohín con la nariz- tuve un novio que mimaba demasiado…- Neji sonrió.

-pobre de él, estar cumpliendo tus caprichos debe ser toda una hazaña- Sakura se cruzó de brazos. A Neji le pareció divertido el gesto.

-yo no soy una niña Hyuuga- dijo sacándole la lengua. _'Pero que gesto más maduro'_-pensó el joven

-Ah ¿sí?- la retó él

-pensé que eso tú lo tenías muy claro…- Neji sonrió

-¿a que te refieres?- dijo sin entender

-para ser un Genio dejas bastante que desear- le recriminó- anda Neji, baila conmigo- le pidió con la cara mas inocente en su repertorio, el joven de pelo castaño hizo una mueca.

-No gracias, yo paso-

-eres un pesado- le espetó- sino bailas conmigo yo…-

-tu…-

-¡FRENTONA!- se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos- aquí estabas, ¡te estoy buscando desde hace horas!- le espetó, vio a Neji y lo saludo con un gesto de la mano- lamento interrumpir pero Konoha entera está en ese balcón- apunto un lugar en el tercer piso donde Naruto se afirmaba en la baranda para hacerles señas- te parece si vamos un rato?- la pelirosa iba a responder pero Ino la interrumpió- tu también deberías venir Guapo- le dijo a Neji- Hinata esta allá arriba y esta medio… bueno tu ya sabes-

x

.

x

.

x

Sakura y Neji venían de la mano, cada uno con una copa en la mano. Ino llegaba sonriente tras ellos, con dos copas. Se sentó junto a Kiba. Encima de la mesa había incontables copas vacías y botellas de cervezas vacías.

-¡Hasta que llegas Sakura-chan!- la saludo Naruto sonriendo aunque miraba hacia donde estaba ella, Sakura pudo darse cuenta que no la estaba mirando _'Esta ebrio'. _La chica se sento entre Naruto y Sasuke

-¿y bien?- preguntó a sus compañeros al ver que todos conversaban entre ellos animadamente- esto parece Konoha's Club- comentó, el rubio rió.

-¡Sakura-chan!- la llamó- ¡sa-salud!- reía con los ojos cerrados

-Sasuke- lo llamo pegándole un codazo, el aludido rodo los ojos

-¿que pasa?-

-no pudiste controlar un poco Naruto? No ves como está? No te d- la chica se vio interrumpida ya que Naruto se había parado encima de la mesa y haciendo sonar las botellas pretendía tener la atención de sus compañeros- ¿Naruto?-

-Hola- dijo riendo- aha ya que estamos todos, creo que deberíamos divertirnos todos juntos, no les pa-parece?- dijo hablando pausadamente, muy al contario de su actitud normal- esto de las vacaciones me gusta jeje- tomo su copa- ¡deberíamos hacer un brindis por Tsunade-baachan!- dijo elevando su copa- ¡Salud!-

-SALUD- gritó una voz por el otro lado de la mesa

-¿Lee?- preguntó la pelirosa, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza

-Y SALUD POR LA HERMOSA FLOR DE CEREZO DE KONOHA- gritó mirando a Sakura- ¡SALUD POR SU HERMOSA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!- Neji que estaba a su lado rodo los ojos.

-Oye Naruto- lo llamó Kiba que tenía a Ino abrazada por los hombros- y que cosas podríamos hacer para compartir todos, eh?- dijo acariciando el hombro de Ino con la punta de sus dedos. Shikamaru miró la escena con cierta extrañeza. El Uzumaki por su lado se puso un dedo en la barbilla como pensando en una idea, una sonrisa inocente se dibujó en sus labios

-¡Ya se!- dijo con una sonrisa- Juguemos al Yo nunca He- una mirada extrañamente burlona curso sus ojos- ¿que les parece?- preguntó aun arriba de la mesa

-Esos juegos son para niñatos Dobe-

-que problemático-

-nee, puede ser interesante- comentó Tenten sonriendo

-mientras me dejen seguir comiendo- murmuró Chouji mientras se devoraba un sándwich de tres pisos

-a pues yo me animo- dijo sonriendo Sakura- ya que estamos aquí ¡no sean aguafiestas!-

-¡Pues yo me anoto!- dijo Ino dándole una bocanada a su cigarro

-que problemático-

-Uhm al parecer alguien no quiere que descubran sus secretitos ¿eh?- comentó Ino mirándolo desafiante. Shikamaru se cruzo de brazos

-Como sea, mujer problemática- se rindió

-yo etto…hip…yo… también quiero jugar- dijo Hinata con timidez

-aquí se va a armar- le murmuró Sakura a Sasuke, quien sonrió socarronamente

-Hubieses llegado media hora antes y hubieses quedado con secuelas- comentó- no sabía que la prima de Neji fuera tan… sexy- Sakura lo miró extrañada, prefería no saber que había estado haciendo la 'tímida' Hinata

-¿Vas a jugar?- pregunto la pelirosa dándole un sorbo a su copa

-Ajá-

-Pensé que no te gustaban estas cosas de niñatos- comentó curiosa

-Hay un par de cosas de las que quiero enterarme- respondió mordazmente, la Haruno se mordió el labio inferior

-ENTONCES TODOS JUGAREMOS, COMO DESAFIO PARA LA HERMOSA FLOR DE CEREZO YO-

-El juego aun no comienza Lee- lo frenó Neji- y no jugaremos verdad o desafío-

-cierto- murmuró Lee como razonando

-¿y quien comienza?- pregunto Temari prendiendo un cigarro

-Emm ¡QUE COMIENZE LA FRENTONA!- gritó Ino dándole un sorbo a su trago, Sakura rió.

-Si nadie se opone…-la chica dirigió una dulce mirada a sus amigos y cogió su copa- Yo nunca he salido sin ropa interior de mi casa- picó Sakura mordazmente. Ino y Temari comenzaron a reir como estúpidas y tomaron un sorbo de sus copas. Tenten, Sai y Kiba hicieron lo mismo. El Uchiha rodó los ojos- Bien Sasuke tu sigues- dijo sonriéndole

-Hn- tomo su copa- Yo nunca me orinado frente a una chica- soltó, Sakura ahogo una risita y Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras tomaba de su copa

-¡Es mi turno!- se alegró Temari quién estaba la izquierda de Sasuke- Yo nunca me he tirado a más de dos tías/ tías en una sola noche- pronunció mordazmente

-Empezaron las preguntas cachondas- murmuró Kiba mientras bebía de su copa. Sai, Naruto y Kankoru lo imitaron. Temari, Ino y Sakura los miraron reprobatoriamente

-Venga Shikamaru es tu turno- le recordó Lee

-que problemático- dijo con su habitual tono perezoso- pero ya que empezaron…- se callo un momento- yo nunca he tirado a una chica/o durante una misión-

-MENTIROSO- le espetó Ino

-es que no se me ocurría nada…- dijo holgazanamente, aun así Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Naruto y Hinata bebieron de sus copas.

-tu turno Sai- recordó la Yamanaka, el chico le sonrió y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas

-Yo nunca me he filmado durante una masturbación- seguía sonriendo, Sakura escupió un bocanada del humo de su cigarro _' ¡pero que clase de preguntas eran esas!'_. Naruto fue el único que bebió, la pelirosa rodó los ojos.

-Me toca- sonrió Ino y miró maliciosamente a Sakura- Yo nunca me he tirado a un Kage- la Haruno tragó saliva, Gaara desvió la mirada.

-eso es caer bajo Cerda, ya veras- dijo dándole un buen sorbo a su bebida- tu sigues Kiba- el chico-perro lo pensó un minuto…

-yo nunca he tomado fotografías desnudo- dijo sin que nada mas viniera a su mente, Haruno, Yamanaka, Naruto, Sai, Temari, Tenten y Hinata bebieron

-etto…- Hinata tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas, era su turno- Yo nunca he besado a una persona de mi mismo sexo- dijo con timidez. Naruto y Sasuke tragaron saliva y bebieron un trago lo mas rápido posible, tratando de no recordar cierto incidente de sus días de genin

Era turno de Naruto, que se había cambiado de puesto con Lee para que este quedara junto a Sakura y el junto a Hinata.

-Emm- el rubio sonreía con los ojos entrecerrados- ¡Yo nunca me he comido más de 40 porciones de ramen en un día 'ttebayo!- a los demás les corrió una gotita por la nunca y solo Chouji bebió un trago

-le toca a Tenten- gritó Temari desde el otro lado de la mesa, la chica asintió con la cabeza

-Yo nunca me he visto una película porno por más de dos minutos- dijo asqueada. Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Sasuke, Sai, Gaara, Shikamaru, Lee y Kankuro bebieron de sus copas

-serán pervertidos- suspiró Sakura- tu turno Neji-

El Hyuuga lo pensó un instante para después sonreír con altivez- Yo nunca he espiado a una mujer mientras se baña o viste- termino y alzó una ceja. Naruto y Kiba tragaron pesado. Sasuke bebió de su copa con solemnidad. Sai fue el ultimo en beber.

Sakura bufó, recordaba perfectamente cuando hace un año y medio atrás su adorado puño envió a Naruto, Sai y Sasuke al hospital de Konoha después que los pilló espiándola en la ducha, una venita se hinchó en su cien.

Kankuro siguió- Yo nunca he espiado a una pareja mientras hacen, bueno ya saben- sonrió. Temari frunció el ceño.

-¡NO SEAS MENTIROSO KANKURO!- le espetó su hermana. Nadie bebió de su copa.

-Eso raya en lo asqueroso- comentó Sasuke

-como sea, es tu turno Gaara- le sonrió la pelirosa. El chico asintió.

-Yo nunca me he emborrachado a tal punto que una chica/o se haya llegado a 'aprovechar' de mi estado- dijo sin inmutarse. Sakura rió al recordar cierto incidente en que Sasuke estaba haciendo acosado por una pelos de zanahoria, una mueca de asco se dibujo en su cara al mismo tiempo que el Uchiha bebía un trago con resignación. Neji, Shikamaru y Naruto también bebieron.

-YO VENGO- gritó Lee entusiasta- YO JAMAS HE ROBADO LA ROPA INTERIOR DE SAKURA-SAN- La pelirosa se puso de todos colores ¡porque tenía que ser tan especifico!. Naruto y Kiba tragaron un sorbo ante la mirada acecina que la kunoichi les dirigía. Cuando salieran del local sería el fin.

Ino reía a carcajadas.

-Uhm ya que todos preguntaron… ahora deberíamos alternarnos, el que quiera saber que pregunte…- sugirió Temari al ver como Naruto yacía semi inconsciente en el regazo de Hinata después del golpe propinado por la Haruno.

-Me parece buena idea- apoyó Shikamaru- es menos problemático- los demás asintieron con la cabeza

-emm bien yo tengo una pregunta- la rubia de las cuatro coletas sonrió con malicia- Sakura-san- la aludida la miró con curiosidad- ¿Cuántos tíos de los aquí presentes te has tirado?- dijo mordazmente sin embargo la oji verde ni se inmutó

-a tres- le respondió con sinceridad- no me digas que quieres saber quienes son…- la retó, Temari le sonrió

-ya te pregunte mucho por ahora- dijo restándole importancia

-entonces yo te preguntaré a ti- sonó la voz de Ino, Temari la miro haciéndole saber que tenía su atención- ¿es cierto que te encontraron teniendo sexo oral con un jounin de Konoha?- Shikamaru se hizo el desentendido. La chica se sonrojó un poco. Gaara rodó los ojos.

-yo…- Hinata habló- etto…-

-habla con confianza Hinata- la animó Sakura dándole un sorbo a su vaso

-Hai- asintió- Tenten-san…- la chica de los chongos la miro curiosa- ¿es cierto que el año pasado cuanto te peleaste con Sakura-san en la plaza… fue por Neji-niisan?-preguntó con toda ingenuidad. La chica de pelo castaño se puso de todos colores y Sakura elevo una ceja.

-Yo…- la alumna de Gai no sabía bien como responder-si, fue por Neji…- Sakura miró a Neji como diciendo 'te lo dije'

-¿y tu Hinata?- la llamo Kiba- es verdad que para el cumpleaños pasado de Naruto le hiciste un baile erótico?- Neji casi se atragantó y la Hyuuga sintió como ardían sus mejillas

-Yo…- Hinata apenas podía controlar sus palabras debido a la ingesta de alcohol- yo…-

-fue el baile del caño de hecho- recordó Naruto colocándose la mano en la barbilla como recordando. Kiba sonrió.

-Yo también quiero ese regalo para mi cumpleaños Hinata- le dijo con total naturalidad el chico perro. Temari y Sakura rodaron los ojos

-Emm- habló Sai de la nada llamando la atención de todos- ¿Ino?-

-Dime guapo-

-¿Cuántos tios te haz en toda tu vida?- la rubia no se inmuto con la pregunta y coloco una cara pensativa

-sus 30 35...-dijo aproximando un numero. Sakura rió, esa cifra no era del todo cierta

-cualquier sexo Cerda- picó

-y buen sexo- se rió bebiendo mas sake mientras conversaba con Naruto sobre posiciones eróticas, con Hinata en el medio.

El juego cesó y ahora cada uno bebía mientras conversaba o uno que otro salía a la pista de baile.

x

.

x

.

x

-¿tan guarra es Yamanaka?- preguntó el Uchiha a la pelirosada mientras se servía un poco más de sake. La pelirosa negó con la cabeza

-la cifra de Ino es una total absurda mentira- dijo con firmeza mientras le pedía otro trago al mesero

-son menos?- dijo alzando una ceja, Sakura volvió a negar con la cabeza

-aha- negó- son más- Sasuke casi se cae de su asiento- no pienses mal Sasuke, es solo que después de terminar con Shikamaru se coloco un tanto libertina… es nosé ¿comprensible?- se aventuró. El Uchiha se encogió de hombros- ¿y tu Sasuke?- le preguntó pegándole un codazo

-¿yo que?-

-¿a cuantas tías te haz ligado?- Sasuke alzo una ceja

-Venga Sasuke, no vas a tener topajos conmigo, ¿nee?- dijo acercándosele. El moreno sonrió con arrogancia.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-

-simple curiosidad de niña- dijo con una cara inocente

-si oye, la más niña- Sakura rió

-¿vas a responder?-

x

.

x

.

x

Tenten había prácticamente tirado del brazo de Neji para llevarlo a la pista de baile, junto a ellos bailaban Sai y la chica pelirroja que Sasuke se tiraba y un poco más allá Shikamaru bailaba con Temari. La cara del prodigio Hyuuga demostraba todo menos estar pasando un agradable rato, aunque su pareja parecía estar pasándola de lo mejor, aunque ya había notado que el castaño miraba frecuentemente al balcón donde una pelirosa conversaba animadamente con Kiba. Tenten bufó.

Ino bajó a la pista de baile y apartó a Karin de Sai, dándole un fogoso y nada disimulado beso en los labios al chico, quien le respondía de buena gana pasando sus brazos por la cintura de esta. La chica de lentes hervía en rabia.

x

.

x

.

x

-Ino esta realmente interesada en Sai, ¿no?- preguntó el chico perro a la Haruno mientras miraban a Sai e Ino comerse literalmente en la pista de baile. La pelirosa suspiró.

-siendote sincera Kiba…- murmuró- no estoy segura- Kiba la miro como esperando algo más- Siento que a Ino ya no le interesa nadie… solo busca alguien con tenga atracción física para después tirárselo y fin- admitió apenada

-muchos creen que es una verdadera guarra- reflexionó Kiba- pero yo no creo eso- admitió con una leve sonrisa- creo que… pasé por algo parecido a lo de ella- Sakura lo miró comprensivamente

-lo dices por Hinata, ¿no?-

-en el fondo, ella nunca me quizo…-

-¡Venga Kiba!- lo animó- yo no diría eso, claro que Hinata te quería, solo que… bueno ya sabes- dijo girándose un poco para ver donde metros más alla Naruto y Hinata se comían a besos y caricias nada inocentes. El Inuzuka también vio la escena y sonrió de medio lado

-es una lastima que sean tan pocos los que son realmente centrados en el grupo ¿no te parece?-

-¿centrados?-

-quiero decir… que son capaces de llevar relaciones sentimentales 'series'- dijo haciendo comillas en aire para después beber un sorbo de su vaso. La chica comprendió, Kiba tenía toda la razón. Es cierto que Konoha era reconocida por sus excelentes ninjas, los cuales poseen una capacidad estratega, física y analítica bastante superior, entre otras muchas virtudes, sin embargo en lo que refería a madurez sentimental eran realmente unos capullos, tenían ya 19 o 20 años y aun seguían con las hormonas revolucionadas bajo la influencia de pornografía, las novelas eroticas y porque no decirlo, cierto miedo al compromiso. La chica no recordaba exactamente cuando fue que todos pasaron de ser amigos a ser amigos con 'ocasionales' encuentros más que amistosos. Miró a la pista, Sai agarraba el trasero de Ino sin ningún pudor, el rostro de Sakura se entristeció, era cierto que ella en mas de una ocasión había apostado unas copas o la estadía en algún hotel a la que se atrapara a algún chico, pero eran apuestas 'infantiles' por así decirlo, solo para molestarse entre ellas. Muchos pensaban que la rubia no era la mejor influencia para Sakura, que era demasiado liberal o 'suelta' como había dicho Sasuke, pero la Haruno conocía bien a Ino, y también a si misma por lo que aunque muchos pensaran que se dejaba llevar por la libertina actitud de su amiga ella se mantenía bastante al margen, limitándose a pasar un buen rato, bailar y beber unas copas, sin caer en excesos. Además, sabia que en el fondo esa la forma de la rubia de desquitarse con la vida, estaba dolida.

-SAKURA-CHAN- gritó Naruto detrás de ella, la oji verde se giró; Hinata estaba totalmente despeinada sentada en las piernas de Naruto.

-dime Naruto- preguntó calmada

-puedes acercarte…- la chica asintió. En tres pasos se ponía de cuclillas frente a Naruto y la para nada sobria Hinata- quisiera, quisie- Hinata se apodero de los labios de Naruto pero el la aparto con suavidad- ¿tienes? Emm… ya sabes…- se sonrojó un poco. Sakura comprendió, su amigo quería un condón.

-La verdad no tengo Naruto- ella no solía salir con esa clase de 'preparativos' porque además de ella tomaba anticonceptivos tampoco andaba planeando esa clase de encuentros con un desconocido. Cuando Ino y ella salían y esta se iba a 'desahogar' con un chico ella generalmente se quedaba conversando con otro, pero nada más que eso- pero… - miró a su alrededor y vió a Sasuke beber su whisky con tranquilidad- tal vez Sasuke…- Naruto hizo gestos negativos con las manos

-No quiero que el Teme se ria de mi, Sakura-chan- la chica le sonrió

-yo se los pediré- dijo alejándose hacia donde estaba su compañero. Se sento junto a el y lo miro con cara de agotamiento. Le susurró algo al oído y Sasuke la miró con una risa socarrona en el rostro. El Uchiha le señaló su chaqueta, la ninja medico le sonrió y saco algo de ella para después volver con Naruto.

-¿tan rápido?- cuestionó Naruto

-Ten- fue todo lo que dijo Sakura- y cuida a Hinata, dijo viendo como la chica entraba al baño- no quiero que Neji te mate-

-estas extraña Sakura-chan-

-no es nada- le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa y largándose de allí.

x

.

x

.

x

Sakura suspiró; De verdad sus anheladas vacaciones se habían ido al demonio. Frunció el ceño.

-Pensé que habías superado las mañas con la cara, Sakura- dijo una voz a su lado, la chica sonrió

-Gaara-

Continuará…

x

.

x

.

x

Uy! Me alargue más de lo que esperaba D: Este capitulo no sé, como que tiene de todo un poco ñ,ñ Me fui en la profunda con algunas cosas, pero bueno creo que va quedando más claro algunas cosas previas al desarrollo de esta historia tan descabellada xD

Ojalá les haya gustado el capitulo :3

Gracias por los rewievs :) Y ya saben, sugerencias, pifias lo que sea, allá abajito xD

_Besos,_

_**S**_tellar.-


	3. La lista de Ino

Estimados lectores! U.u siento la demora, estuve de cumpleaños y tuve problemas personales . emm ya mejor me dejo de dar lata y vamos a lo que importa! Que disfruten la lectura! :B

-Disclamier- Naruto NO me pertenece. Tampoco escribo con fines de lucro.

-Advertencias- Ninguna creo, en este capítulo las niñas andan mas ordenadas, creo :P

x

.

x

.

x

**Vacaciones **_**¿Privadas?**_

By: _**S**_tellar _**H**_ime

Capitulo III: _La lista de Ino_

-te juro que no vuelvo a beber más sake- aseguró Ino llevándose una mano a la frente, su interlocutora alzo una ceja

-esa no te la crees ni tú- la rubia seguía frotándose la frente mientras buscaba algo en el velador- ¿a que hora llegaste?-

-como a las 6…creo- respondió restándole importancia- ¿y tu? Te vi bastante animada con Gaara…- Sakura suspiró.

-solo conversábamos-

-¿y no recordaron viejos tiempos?- la pelirosa rodo los ojos

-No Ino- suspiró cansada- de hecho me volví con Sasuke al hotel- admitió

-¿con Sasuke?- Sakura asintió- ¿no es gay verdad?- Sakura soltó una risita. Sasuke Uchiha ¿gay? Que ridiculez más grande, no se explicaba como ella e Ino habían pensado eso hace un par de años, ya ni si quiera recordaba porque había formulado tal idea. Sin embargo desde hace un par de meses ella podía jurar y perjurar que el Uchiha de gay no tenía nada… La Yamanaka la miraba esperando una respuesta, aun con ese insoportable dolor de cabeza.

-¿es el tercero verdad?-

-¿el tercero qué?-

-no estaba tan ebria cuando estábamos en la mesa, dijiste que te habías tirado a tres chicos de los que estaban ahí- recordó contando con los dedos- Saliste con Neji por dos años y por poco y te terminas hasta casando con él, así que obvio que uno de los tres es él…- Sakura evito mirar a Ino a los ojos, se había ruborizado levemente- el otro es Gaara claro- dijo con obviedad- y algo me esta diciendo que el tercero no es nadie mas y nadie menos que Sasuke Uchiha- la Haruno se mordió el labio- ¡LO SABIA- se emocionó- no puedo creer que te hayas tirado a Sasuke-kun- admitió- sabía que algo me ocultabas frentona, mira que ni contarme- le reprochó- y mas encima tu diciendo que era gay- recordó divertida, Sakura se sonrojó un poco-a ver, y ¿como es en la cama? Con ese cuerpazo de infarto y esa actitud tan sexy debe ser todo un dios- La pelirosa se sonrojó aun más pero aun así sonrió socarronamente

-no se supone que tu te lo habías ligado, ¿eh Ino?- La chica de ojos verdes recordaba perfectamente los millares de veces que le sacaba en cara lo bueno que era Sasuke en la cama, sin embargo ella estaba segura que entre su amiga y el amor de su infancia nunca había pasado nada más que un agarrón o una mirada coqueta, cortesía de Ino claro.

La rubia rió tontamente.

-ya sabías que no era cierto- admitió- ¡pero tú nunca lo admitías!-

-…- El silencio otorga

- ¡lo sabia!- gritó emocionada- fue en esa misión cuando se alojaron en las aguas termales- Sakura se llevo una mano a la boca _'¡pero como sabe!'_- si, si y después en el cumpleaños de Kakashi- la pelirosa estaba sorprendida, ¿Por qué Ino sabía eso?- pero lejos la noche mas movidita que tuvieron fue en la fiesta de navidad- La Haruno no entendía nada

-menuda mierda- soltó- solo te faltó la vez en qu-

-lo hicieron el sillón de la casa de Sasuke-kun- Sakura la miraba con los ojos como plato

-¿a ti no te dolía la cabeza por al resaca?-

-de hecho aun me duele pero ya que por fin admites que tuviste algo con Sasuke-kun tengo que aprovechar para sacarte toda la información-

-yo aun no he admitido nada- Ino alzó una ceja

-tu cara lo dice todo-

-¿qué cara?- se hizo la desentendida

-cara de metireaSasuke-kun- la pelirosa no pudo evitar soltar una risita tonta _'¿cara_ _de metireaSasuke-kun?'_

-Hmp- la rubia la miró divertida

-hasta 'hablas' como él-

-como sea, no fue nada serio…- Ino sonrió victoriosa

-¡LO SABIA FRENTONA! MIRA QUE TIRARTE A SASUKE-KUN Y NI CONTARME, ¡PERO QUE CLASE DE AMIGAS ERES!- le espetó

-Venga Cerda, publícalo en el diario para la próxima, ¿ya no te duele la cabeza?-

-¿no piensas decirme como la tiene?- Sakura la miro con cara de '¿tu estas loca?

-claro que no, además ya te dije… fueron encuentros bastante furtivos y-

-candentes-

-si, si como sea pero Sasuke y yo so-

-y de seguro fueron de las noches mas moviditas de tu vida, oh si..-

-¡Ino!-

- ya, ya me callo- se quedo en silencio un momento y Sakura suspiró cansada- ¿y la araña picarona?- aprovecho de preguntar la rubia recordando las serias dudas que tenía acerca de una supuesta araña que había mordido a Sakura en el escote hace unos 9 o 10 meses atrás…

-era Sasuke y su complejo de vampiro- Ino solto una carcajada estruendosa, se tomo la frente con una mano, la resaca volvía a hacer mella en su cuerpo- ¿tanto bebiste?- preguntó preocupada

-emmm- Ino se llevo un dedo al mentón- ehh yo… ¿y que hacías tan cerquita con Gaara?- cambió el tema rotundamente. Sakura rodó los ojos, su amiga no cambiaría nunca, aun así no pudo evitar soltar una risita tonta al recordar lo amena de su conversación con el pelirojo, porque al contrario de lo que su rubia amiga pensaba, lo de ella con Gaara no había sido más que una simple calentura o una noche movidita, ella hasta el día hoy mantenía su imagen de que el Kazekage era extremadamente sexy, un cuerpo de infarto y una forma de hablar tan varonil que se le hacía irresistible. Y de su carácter, pues digamos era cosa de saberlo llevar y ella a esas alturas tenía un licenciado en cubitos de hielo.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

-¿y ahora que te pasa?-

-¿sabes una cosa Cerda?-

-te tiraste a Gaara de nuevo- la pelirosa rodo los ojos

-Cerda, ¿no sabes pensar en otra cosa?-

-como sea, ¿Qué pasa?-

-anoche no estuvo tan mal- admitió con sinceridad. Ino le sonrió.

-Claro, después de que gracias a mi la mitad del Pub quedó en bolas, ¡OBVIO QUE NO ESTUVO NADA DE MAL!- la corrigió con una sonrisa altanera. La Haruno sonrió mirándola acusadoramente, sabía a lo que su amiga se refería- ¡Incluso Sasuke-kun estuvo así- hizo un gesto con la mano que indicaba algo asi como 'por poco'- de caer en la trampa!- La chica de ojos verdes la miró divertida para después soltar una sonora carcajada

-¿en serio pensaste que Sasuke-kun caería en ese juego tan estúpido?-

-hasta el genio de Shikamaru ha caído, dos veces- dijo con una mano en la cadera y enfatizando el 'dos' con los dedos, Sakura seguía riendo

-cierto… - concordó- Temari-san de seguro debe odiarte-

-¡Ja! Ni que me importara, ni que fuera la primera vez que yo hubiese al vago de Shika en pelotas-

-bueno… eso es verdad-

-no puedo creer que después de tantos años ese viejo truco aun funcione frentona, debería escribir un libro- Sakura negaba con la cabeza, pero sonreía

-No podrías haber apostado algo más…¿normal?- Ino la miro con curiosidad mientras se tiraba en la cama

-y que más normal que nuestra naturaleza, ¿eh, Sakura?- la chica se ruborizo notablemente ante lo quela rubia estaba insinuando- ¡aunque lejos lo mejor fue el strepteasse!- Sakura era un tomate

-eh… ¿Cuál de todos?-

-¡el tuyo por supuesto!- Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

-¡Cerda!-

-¿Qué crees que no te ví?- la enfrentó- no estaba tan ebria Frentona-

-¡Hmp!-

-apostaría mis bragas a que ese estuvo mejor que el del cumpleaños de Lee - Sakura no pudo evitar reír levemente, recordaba que esa noche estaba tan eufórica que termino bailando en ropa interior arriba de una silla, hasta el día de hoy agradecía a Kakashi-sensei por haberla sacado de ahí antes de seguir con el 'espectáculo'- ¡hasta el día de hoy el pobre Lee cree que fue su regalo de cumpleaños!- la pelirosa sonrió apenada- ¡si supiera que todo fue por esa apuesta que hiciste con Hyuuga!- La Haruno rió

-Neji me prohibió apostar desde noche-

-igual que no le hiciste caso, ¿te acuerdas como terminaste en mi cumpleaños?- Sakura se ruborizó notablemente- de seguro Sasuke-kun disfrutó su papel de 'amigo' sobre protector- la pelirosa abrió los ojos

-¡no es lo que estas pensando Cerda!- Ino sonreía altiva- solo me llevo a-

-a su departamento, si es verdad- la interrumpió para fastidiarla- aunque si mal recuerdo… ¡tu estabas en bragas!- Sakura hizo un mohín con la nariz- creo que Kiba aun tiene guardado tu corpiño…- Haruno estaba completamente colorada, a pesar de estar bebida recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado esa noche; había perdido una apuesta (su parecido con Tsunade era cada vez peor) y por lo tanto, tomándose hasta la conciencia, terminó bailando semidesnuda arriba de la barra del local, ¿consecuencias? Nada realmente trágico, al menos que consideres trágico que Sasuke Uchiha te saque en sus fuertes brazos _de una forma un tanto prepotente_ y te salve de todas esas miradas pervertidas y lujuriosas _ya que sin querer_ ella había provocado quedando en bragas en el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga, en cierta forma debía agradecerle al Uchiha, porque de no ser por el, toda Konoha la habría visto completamente desnuda.

Sakura bufó rendida. Tal vez debería considerar lo que Neji le dijo hace un tiempo atrás y dejar las apuestas de lado, nunca, NUNCA la llevaban a algo bueno.

-esa noche no pasó nada Cerda, no seas mal pensada-

-¿y anoche?-

-¡CERDA!-

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo.. en todo caso se te nota en la cara-

-¿eh?-

-Venga Sakura, llevas escrito en tu frentesota 'necesito una buena sesión de sexo antes de que se me sequen los ovarios'- Sakura se llevo una mano a la frente- vamos, solo mírate en espejo…- Ino rió divertida mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño

-¡INO YAMANAKA!- la aludida soltó una carcajada estruendosa, efectivamente Sakura tenía la frente rayada con lápiz labial. La frase citaba 'frente virginal y dispuesta' La pelirosa se lavaba la cara mientras bufaba improperios que aunque Ino no sabía bien que significaban sabía perfectamente que iban dirigidos para ella

-fue idea de Sai- confesó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta del baño

-maldito cabrón, ya me las pagara le diré a toda Konoha que lo tiene del porte de un maní- Ino rió

-eso no es cierto-

-¡HMP!- la ignoró- que se te ocurra contradecirme Cerdita porque le contaré a todas las chicas cual es tu 'secretito' para desnudar a los chicos- Ino tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo

-¡ay! ¡Pero amiga! Sakurita, linda, hermosa- dijo melosa- no pierdas tu tiempo en eso, es decir ya sabes, si quieres YO misma te ayudo a difamar el chisme, de seguro conmigo de testigo sonará mas creíble- la rubia sonreía nerviosa- a pesar de todo el tamaño si importa-

-así me gusta Cerda- dijo sentándose en la cama- aun no puedo creer que todos caigan en esa apuesta tan ridícula- comentó volviendo a su humor normal

-como si nunca hubieses caído- dijo sentándose al otro lado de la cama

-¡pero es que es TAN estúpido!-

-eso pasa por subestimar a Ino Yamanaka- agregó con altivez

-Ino, pero es RIDICULO-

-pero eficaz- dijo sacando una libretita del velador- mira ya van 128 chicos y 63 chicas- comentó mientras anotaba algo en ella- aunque las mujeres igual caigan seguimos siendo mas inteligentes ¿no te parece?-

-¿128?- preguntó sorprendida

-es un cálculo aproximado…-

-¿de verdad los anotas en esa jodida libretita Ino?-

-claro- dijo pasándola- si quieres mírala con tus propios ojos- Sakura la tomó y comenzó a ojearla- lee la ultima hoja-

-emm…- Sakura alzó una ceja- Nara Shikamaru ¿(2)?-

-es el número de veces que han caído…-

-Inuzuka Kiba (7)… ¡Vaya!- se sorprendió- Akimichi Chouji (0) ¿eh?-

-lo deje ganar… ¿no creerías que querría ver a Chouji en bolas verdad?-

-entiendo… Rock Lee (3), Aburame Shino (1) ¿SHINO?-

-cosas de la vida-

-Uzumaki Naruto (4)… para ser Naruto no son tantas veces…- comentó, Ino se encogió de hombros restándole importancia- Uchiha Sexy Sasuke (0) Hyuuga Papito Neji (1/2) ¿Cómo es eso?-

-por nada lo consideran un genio, ¡me falto poco para ganarle! Pero no alcance a ver más que la mitad…- confesó aparentemente apenada

-Sabaku No Kankuro (3), Sabaku No Gaara (1), Hyuuga Hinata (2), Mejor amiga de la frentona Tenten (1)- Sakura la miró feo- Sabaku no guarra (Temari) (0) (¡GRACIAS A DIOS!), Sai (5), Haruno Frente Sakura (1)- la pelirosa chasqueó la lengua -debería darte vergüenza-

-vamos Frentona, es solo un juego- Sakura asintió, Ino era así y ella la quería tal cual era, aunque fuera una libertina, una chismosa y aunque la llamara frentona- además, admite que de no ser por mi y mis dotes de persuasión la junta de ayer hubiese estado bastante aburrida…- comentó con aires de grandeza

-¿llamas a 'eso' dotes de persuasión?-

-pues claro, que si no…- se defendió- apostaría mis mejores bragas a que soy la única kunoichi capaz de desnudar a toda una aldea en sola una noche- apostó orgullosa

-fue suerte-

-¡según tu siempre es suerte!- le reclamó- yo pude desnudar a Neji en menos de 2 minutos, ¿tu cuánto tardabas? ¿o debería preguntarle a Tenten…?- Sakura la miro iracunda…

-¡Venga ya!- trató de calmarla dándole golpecitos en la espalda- ¿te apetece un jugo o algo?- la pelirosa la miraba aun con cara de pocos amigos- nada de alcohol Sakura, anoche bebiste mucho…si- le dijo 'sabiamente'- ¿aló?- dijo cogiendo el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba en el velador- si, habitación 369- rió- si, el numerito que nos vienen a dar ¡eh!- escuchó lo que el recepcionista decía- ¿un recado? ¿para nosotras?...- Sakura prestó mas atención- ajá… como sea, ahí lo subes pues- dijo restándole importancia- si, si… emm- pensó un momento mientras miraba a Sakura- un jugo de frambuesas bien helado y otro de arándano ¡ah!- se toco la frente- y si tienen pastillas para el dolor de cabeza- se llevo un dedo a la barbilla- ¿resaca? ¡ay! Como crees claro que no- se mordió el labio para después reír- emm ya bueno ya… te voy a creer ¡eh! más vale que sea efectivo…¡bye!- seguido de eso cortó el teléfono- Tama-kun me dijo que habían dejado una nota para nosotras, ahora la va a traer…te pedí un juego de frambuesa, ¿y sabes? Me va a preparar un remedio para el 'dolor de cabeza' que le enseñó su abuela, ¿dime si no es un amor?- la Haruno rodó los ojos ¿Qué acaso Ino se daba cuenta que desde que llegaron el recepcionista lo único que había hecho era mirarle el culo?

-¿no dijo de quién era el recado?-

x

.

x

.

x

Emm ya nosé, ¿capítulo de transición? Pero importante, ¿saben de que esa lista que lleva Ino? Hagan sus apuestas! e,e si son indecentes mejor por la rubia ésta xD Ojalá les haya agradado el cap (: se que no es de lo mejor pero necesitaba una introducción para contar que fue del resto de la fiesta :P

Besotes a todos! :B y gracias por leer :D

_**Rewievs?**_ Pleaaaase! ñ,ñ

_**S**_tellar.


End file.
